Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background will be described with reference to securing two aircraft panels together with a fastener as an example.
Aircraft fasteners are available in a variety of configurations to serve in many different applications including securing two panels together. These fasteners are subjected to environmental conditions that are far more severe than ordinary fasteners. The fasteners must endure conditions that include extreme temperature variations, constant operational vibration, and substantial static and dynamic loading. Component failure in these harsh environments could be disastrous for the crew and passengers. Significant equipment losses may also result from component failure. Aircraft fasteners, consequently, must be designed to perform reliably under many adverse conditions.
One typical fastener used for securing two panels together for an aircraft is the rivet. In certain application, however, it becomes necessary to be able to remove or disconnect the fastener from the structure. In such cases, a convention removable fastener, such as a bolt or stud could be used. In certain applications, however, it is desirable to mount the bulk of the structural fastener toward the interior of a structure being connected. In addition, it may be desirable to mount a fastener such that the exterior surface of the fastener is flush with the exterior surface of the structure being fastened or connected. Also, it is desirable prevent damage to other components in the event of a fastener failure.
Therefore a need has arisen for a structural fastener that is capably of securing two panels together that can withstand high vibrations and extreme outside influences that would cause ordinary fasteners to eventually loosen and disengage. A need has also arisen for such a structural fastener that can mounted toward the interior of a structure being connected. Further, a need has arisen for such a structural fastener that may be mounted such that the exterior surface of the fastener is flush with the exterior surface of the structure being fastened or connected. Additional, a need has arisen for such a structural fastener that does not damage other components in the event of a fastener failure.